Pouring Rain
by estrellita24
Summary: Kianni Tsukino is an exchange student in Ouran, but this girl has a tough past behind; that's why she can tell them apart, but... what happens when she falls for one of them?/ Hikaru x Haruhi & Kaoru x Oc #rated T for Kianni's back story# with Renge in an important character
1. Tsukino, Kianni

Chapter 1: Tsukino, Kianni

A black haired girl with sparkling hazel eyes walked into the huge building, next to her was a black haired man with grey eyes that sure was her father; they headed straight to the headmaster's office and the man got inside

She stood there for a while; she inspected all that she could see of the uniform without a mirror, it wasn't that bad… the school seemed right also, when the adults finished talking the headmaster told the students from the welcoming party to lead her through the building; however after she got to her classroom she didn't see them anymore, but she was prepared for that

She walked through the corridors and somehow she managed to get lost; she tried to find where she was when she bumped into someone

"Sorry, I wasn't looking" she said

"Don't worry, it was my fault" said a male voice

She raised her eyes to find a red haired guy with green eyes; he was looking down at her with a half-smile

"Um… could you be the exchange student?" he asked

"Yeah… that's me" she said

She looked elsewhere without knowing where she was, she could have asked but something was keeping her from doing so… maybe it was the fact that this guy was really good-looking, if you know what I mean…

"You seem pretty lost" he said

"So it seems… I'm such a mess for directions" she said #she's way too honest#

He laughed lightly, she looked at him puzzled

"Need some help?" he asked

"That would be great" she said

"Then, where were you going?" he asked

"I was going to the cafeteria, a friend of mine is studying here and told me to meet her there… but I got lost" she said

"That's because you're going in the wrong way" he said

"That might be" she said

"I'm going there anyway… I guess you can come along" he said

"Thanks" she said

He started walking and she quickly followed; when they got to the cafeteria someone saw them and walked to them

"Kianni!" said a female voice

"Renge?" she asked (Kianni)

"You're here!" she said (Renge)

"You know her?" he asked

"I do, she's Tsukino Kianni" said Renge

"I see you know each other too" said Kianni

He nodded; Renge started telling Kianni some things about the school and something about her otakku's fetishes but she didn't seem to hear a lot, she seemed to be thinking about something else...or she wasn't interested on it

"I have to go now" he said

The girls said good bye and he got away; Renge took Kianni to make an order

"Ne Renge-Chan… who was that guy?" asked Kianni

"He's one of the Hitachiin twins" said Renge

"Twins?" asked Kianni.

"Oh I forgot about that! Every time someone says something about that you get depressed" said Renge

"This is different" said Kianni

"Can I know why?" asked Renge

"That's for me to know and for you to figure out" said Kianni

"Great! This is becoming more interesting each second" said Renge

The black-haired raised an eyebrow at the brunnet, who chuckled; however she could notice what was in her friend's mind…


	2. Back Story

I just realized that making characters out of character is my special ability, so… which would you like me to twist up?

I wanna know! And here's the new one ¿)

Chapter 2: Back Story

Since making her get to the place without getting lost was obviously worthless, Renge walked with her to the door of the third music room; Kianni seemed a bit nervous about this, from Renge's point of view the guys were fine but not perfect enough except from Kyoya…

When they got inside the guys were surprised that Renge didn't use her mechanism to appear there so the brunnet giggled

"That's because I was leading the way for a good friend" said Renge

Everyone got interested as she let them see her… she stood there looking at the seven guys that were looking back at her; for her surprise she saw a familiar face and, just like Renge told her, he was with his identical brother

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" asked Renge

She nodded and looked at the guys

"I'm Tsukino Kianni, Renge has told me a lot about you guys" said Kianni

"As a matter of fact, I did" said Renge

"Though you guys are a lot prettier than she describes you, almost…" said Kianni

Renge laughed nervously but started talking with her friend about everything in the club; while the girls were talking someone was staring at the black-haired girl and at the same time being watched by his brother with a confused look

Kianni didn't stay that long since she had a headache and decided to get away from that place, Renge seemed a bit worried about her and decided to tell the guys why she did that

-She used to have a sister, but they had an accident that killed the oldest and made the youngest have memory issues; but the real deal was that Rukia was Kianni's tween – said Renge

That's Kianni's back story

"That's why I'm a bit worried, she acts as if nothing had happened but I know she's still hurt" said Renge

"It might be pretty tough to her" said Haruhi

"**Indeed**" said the Tweens

.:

Kianni walked to the pond in silence, thinking… talking to herself. She looked to her reflection in the water as the tears started to fall

"Semanai nee-san; they are going to know our secret" said Kianni

No one answered, not that she was waiting for one… she stood there looking at herself like if her image wasn't actually her but someone else's

For just one second the image turned into an identical girl but with the eyes a bit darker than hers; for one moment she saw Rukia staring back at her with a sweet smile while she had a confused look and then... there was her reflection again

"I really miss you, don't I? Maybe I'll visit you again nee-san" said Kianni

She felt a water drop in her head and walked to the building really fast, she didn't like when it rained… it reminded her of that horrifying day, the one memory she wanted to erase the most and the only one that she could keep for more than a second

She found herself staring through the window, not knowing what she was doing exactly or how she ended up there; but the memory missing wasn't a surprise for her… she sighed and decided to go home so she walked to the front door where she saw the limo waiting for her, she knew the driver a bit and let him do his job after telling him that she was heading back home…

"But… there's a place I wanna go first" she said

The driver nodded being aware of what she was talking about, after all, her servers knew everything about 'that'

The car stopped next to a destroyed house; there were hints of a fire everywhere, a photo of a black haired girl with dark-hazel eyes sitting on a red chair was holding in a sign that was the only un-burned thing there; over the sign it was wrote 'Tsukino, Rukia' and two dates that where blurred by time… a single tear felt down her face as she stood there without moving

"I miss you… Rukia" said Kianni

It was rare for her to call her sister by her name, being the youngest tween and seeing that Rukia looked a bit older than her; she got inside the car once more to finally head to her house. But past was about to hit her again…

When she got home, a tall figure was there, his eyes were a dark shade of gray and his messy hair was a dark brown color; that was the last person she wanted to see…

"Ukiro" said Kianni

"I told you to call me Xian" he said

She groaned as the rain kept falling down, harder at each second like accompaning her feelings and soon enough a lightening crossed the sky as she held her fists tight

"And I told you to never come back" said Kianni

Another lightening stroke, this time a thunder came after, the guy just stood there without any expression in his face…


	3. It will always rain

Every time I get to a Chapter 3 I realize that the number and the ':' thing make a face; did you notice?

As told I'm making someone out of character… you'll have to guess who #it's pretty easy though#

I might tell you Xian Ukiro's back story in some chapter, I don't know which though

I don't own Ouran but I do own the idea for this story and some characters /Kianni, Rukia, etc. /

Hope you don't care? And here's the new one!

Chapter 3: It will always rain

_"Ukiro" said Kianni_

_"I told you to call me Xian" he said_

_She groaned as the rain kept falling down, harder at each second like accompanying her feelings and soon enough a lighting crossed the sky as she held her fits tight_

_"And I told you to never come back" said Kianni_

_Another lightening stroke, this time a thunder came after, the guy just stood there without any expression in his face…_

Five years had gone away since 'that' happened, but she felt like it had been the day before… he knew it, but couldn't help himself; he realized way too late that he liked her,specially too late to apologize for what had happened. She hated him and he was broken by that because he was totally into her, he remembered what she had told him that day… 'If you really liked me that much, why did you do this? Can't you see how much this hurts me?' she said; more like screamed, and she was right, why did he do that?

"Move away Ukiro" said Kianni

Her voice sounded harsh and holding back anger, one that he understood… why was he there again? The same reason as always, to see her looking at him that way, to see if she would say anything else, because he wanted her to be upset, to scream at him…

She wouldn't stay there, she pushed him away without any effort, he wasn't fighting back, she went inside the house and shut the door close before his eyes… she hurried to her bedroom closing the door behind and decided to stay there until the rain was over, why did it have to rain every time she remembered her twin sister? She fell in the bed and closed her eyes quickly falling asleep with tears fighting to fall from her closed eyes

She opened her eyes to see that it was morning and she had to go to school, something told her that he would be there too; why did he had to follow her wherever she went? She hated it, especially now that she wanted to overcome her past… while thinking on that a shadow of a smile appeared in her mouth; if she wanted to succeed in her try she would have to forget him as well; that would be the second good thing she ever did in her life

She dressed up and had a quick breakfast before going to school in her limo; once she was at Ouran she looked for Renge and found her soon enough

"Ohayo Renge-Chan" said Kianni

"Ohayo Kianni!" said Renge

"I'm just guessing this… but today someone really nasty might come to Ouran" said Kianni

"Don't tell me! Ukiro's in town?" asked Renge

She nodded not really impressed that she knew it; she was one of the few that knew about what had happened

"I thought he wouldn't have the guts to show his face in this place again" said Kianni

"Maybe he's trying to make up for what happened" said Renge

She learned something for all her time here

"Just as if it was possible… He knows that I'll never forgive him" said Kianni

"I'm really interested in how this would turn out" said Renge

"As ever" said Kianni

They got apart to their classrooms; somehow she was in the same classroom as Haruhi and the twins and didn't really noticed, even though she had her sit next to one of them… as she guessed the teacher introduced that brown haired stubborn

"He looks pretty good" said a girl

"That guy, is the last person you should get involved with" said Kianni

The girl looked at her confused; she wasn't the only one tough… Kianni seemed to be the kind of person that gives everyone a good look, so it was a bit weird to hear her saying something like that

"Fancy seeing you again Tsukino" said Xian

"I wouldn't say so" said Kianni

"Oh don't be so angry, it's been five years already" said Xian

"I know how many time has passed since then; thanks for reminding me" said Kianni

He sighed and went to his sit, luckily for her it was far away from hers… a water drop felt of the window and he decided to be as distant as he could from her

'It always rains when you're sad' a voice said

She looked to the window and then sighed trying to focus on the class 'It always rains when I'm sad' she agreed with the voice looking at the book in front of her

While lunchtime Renge made her sit with Haruhi and the tweens, she started getting well with Haruhi, being the excellent guesser she was, she knew from the first word that Haruhi was a girl but also guessed that she had her reasons to be cross-dressing. She thought the tweens were really funny and seemed to be really united

"Is it ok to call you for your names?" asked Kianni

"**Only if you let us call you by yours**" said the twins

"Of course" said Kianni

"Then, I'm Haruhi" said Haruhi (Who else?)

"I'm Kaoru and this is Hikaru" said Hikaru

"That's a lie" Haruhi

"Oh… my sister and I used to pretend being the other as well, though we didn't have someone that could tell us off" said Kianni

She had a smile in her face due to the good memory; that was when she realized that she remembered something about her past… the tweens exchanged a look and smiled at her

"**Will you visit the club later?**" they asked

"Maybe… I'll think about it" said Kianni

She gave them a half-smile and finished her lunch to leave

"See ya' later" said Kianni

She disappeared in the big crowd, the twins watched her until that… they had found a new toy to play with


	4. When the rain stops

Time for me to make the back story clear by making a flash back, because that's how my mind works

Beware for some OoC along the lines

No, I still don't own it…

Victory: It'll be way to messed up if you did

Me: You know me so well

Victory: that's because I am you ¬¬

Me: true… I sometimes forget about that

Victory: *sighs* Here's the new one!

Chapter 4: When the rain stops

She walked through the corridors with some girls from her class to the third music room, they were all talking about the guys and when they opened the door… (Couldn't help myself)

"**Welcome**" said 7 voices

The girls walked in and slowly the place started to get filled; the tweens spot her and went to each side

"**So you decided to show up**" they said

"Well, I got intrigued by the things everyone told me about this place" said Kianni

"And who would this beautiful lady be?" asked a blond haired

"She already introduced herself before tono" said Hikaru

"Then, please forgive me for forgetting such a beautiful face" he said (It's Tamaki)

She sweat dropped, and she was the one with the memory issues… that's saying something

"But now… who will you choose?" asked Tamaki

She raised an eyebrow like pointing him to continue

"The cool type?" asked Tamaki, pointing Kyoya

"The wild type?" asked again, now pointing Takashi

"The loli-shota type?" asked again, while he pointed Hunni that was just beside Takashi

"The devil-type?" he asked; This time he pointed at the twins

"The natural type?" he asked. He pointed at Haruhi who just smiled at her

"Or maybe the Prince type?" asked Tamaki, this time he pointed himself, she looked elsewhere and then looked at the guys

"Can I have some time to think about it?" asked Kianni

Her voice sounded a lot sweeter than before (it was always a super effective move)

"Of, course lovely princess" said Tamaki

The week went pretty quickly as she always had something to keep her mind out of the sad things, she was so busy trying to decide between the hosts that forgot to go visit her sister, so she decided to go there today since it was Saturday and she had some free time; however it didn't really started like that…

She was wondering around and didn`t expect to find anything, so... how did she get there?

The large building stood in front of her, a familiar voice made her realize where she was. She looked at the voice's owner to find Kaoru; alone for her surprise...

"Hi Kianni, what are you doing here?" asked Kaoru

"Hi there, I was having a stroll when I found your house" said Kianni

"Were you heading somewhere?" asked Kaoru

"Not really, but I was thinking on giving nee-san a quick visit" said Kianni

"I see" said Kaoru

"What about you? It's a bit weird to see you alone" said Kianni

"I'm taking a break from studies, Hikaru is still inside" said Kaoru

"I see, I'd better get going... I guess it will rain later" said Kianni

"I should go back to" said Kaoru

"See ya' Kaoru" said Kianni

"See you Kianni" said Kaoru

She kept on walking; she didn't know that he continued watching her till she disappeared. When she did so, he looked the sky to see only a few clouds and headed back to the mansion

She, on the other side arrived to that place, the sky was full of clouds; the sound of footsteps made her turn and face with Xian

"What a shame, it was such a nice day" said Xian

"The hell are you doing here!?" asked Kianni

"I realized that I was being too gentle with you" said Xian

"Yeah, sure" said Kianni

"I knew you'd be here and came even when you told me not to, because I wanted to erase the only thing that reminds me of what happened" said Xian

The rain started falling, however it wasn't for sadness, it was for fear... and for fear you had a thunderstorm; because thunder just fitted the way her heart was beating at that moment 'Gomene… I'm too afraid nee-san' she thought as she turned around and started running in the direction she had come as the rain fell down making it hard to see but for her luck, also to follow. But before she could get any far away from the house she heard his voice shouting through the rain

"I won't let you get away this time Tsukino" said Xian

She only ran faster trying to get home quickly, but she didn't remembered how she had got there, so she didn't know how to get back; so, instead, she ended up in the front door of the Hitachiin mansion… she stopped to catch her breath looking everywhere just to be sure that he wasn't near; suddenly she stopped feeling the rain over her, she turned a bit scared to find both of the twins this time and sighed relieved

"**Why where you running?**" they asked

"I was running away from someone" said Kianni

She said it as if it was the most normal thing ever, the twins looked everywhere not finding the person behind this

"**Who were you running from?**" they asked

"From Ukiro, but I guess he's already gone" said Kianni

"Seems like you…" said Hikaru

"…don't like this guy at all" finished Kaoru

"I don't… you must be wondering why, don't you?" asked Kianni

She sighed and looked to the place she had come from before turning once more

"Maybe I'll tell you… only if you show me the way to my house, I don't remember how I got here" said Kianni

"**Sounds fair**" they said

They started walking one at each side of her, when she realized they would get wet if they continued like that

"Hey, why don't you give me that umbrella so that the three of us get there dry?" asked Kianni

They changed a look and Hikaru passed the umbrella for her, she held it above the three of them as told… they walked in silence for a while till the rain ceased and they put out the umbrella; she had a deep breath and looked the sky

"It was a day like this…." said Kianni

Both looked at her as she walked and talked at the same time…

-Flash back - /Kianni's POV/

Actually it started as a sunny day, as many others, but the weather changed within time passed by; it was the first time I was away from my sister for such long time...

What happened in the house? Maybe I'll never know it, but I was told that a fallen candle started the fire… just a simple candle that wasn't even necessary; but yet, it was there and he'd thrown it to the floor, he admitted that while ago

He says that it was an accident, but I don't believe it… an accident doesn't ride an entire mansion; an accident doesn't burn a person at such level that there's nothing more of her than mere ashes; do they?

I was so sad that I forgot how to be happy, and with that I started forgetting things more frequently; I rarely talked with anyone, till one day…

I was alone in the park and a girl came and told me something that I will never forget in my life

"I know you just see the pouring rain, but if you're lucky enough you'll see the rainbow that comes after it" she said

Then I started opening up again, but I didn't get to see that girl again to thank her for what she did for me; I didn't even get her name back then, so it's a bit hard, but I'm hoping that she'll be here. Maybe she'll appear when I overcame all this

-End of flash back- (How did you like that?)

"Hey! that's my house!" said Kianni

She barely noticed the fact that it stopped raining while she was telling the story; she was a bit happy to be at home without any weird thing. She didn't notice the way the twins looked at her when she finished

"Well, thanks for making me company" said Kianni

She didn't notice how their looks softened when she smiled at them, because she didn't know that they fell sympathy for her. She couldn't have known that, since she didn't know the twins that much, but she was a little bit like them; a very contradictory person that once had someone like her to compliment her on that matter but was now alone even when being surrounded by people…


	5. Tukino's base

I'm doing this while learning English so if you see any serious or stupid mistake in my chapters, I would appreciate that you tell me because it'll help me improve

Victory: wow… you got me speechless

Britany: me too

Me: great! We still are one less to start with the fun

Amber: did you say fun?

Victory: always works

Me: fine… but in next one

Them: **ok**

Me: here's the… *gets shut by a hand*

Drew: not doing it; you don't own this series

Me: *releasing myself* Drew! Why did you do that?

Victory: though he's right when he says that you don't own OHSHC

Me: I'm gonna ignore that you just agreed with grass-hair here

Drew: hey star, can I say it this time?

Me: uh… that's ok, I guess *Sweat Drops*

Drew: you're the best!

Me: *blushes* uh… *falls comically*

Victory: you're worse than me

Drew: *laughs* here's the new one!

Chapter 5: Tsukino's base

She walks inside the classroom without paying attention to anyone, she managed to get to her sit without talking or bumping with anyone; however she was being watched by every single person in the room. Not by the way her hair fell straight from her head or the lack of a smile on her face like she recently had; but for the fact of a bruise near the eyebrow and a cut in the lip

"Tsukino-Chan… are you ok?" asked a girl

"I'd rather not talk about it" said Kianni

Her voice sounded a bit harsh but she didn't look like she meant to sound like that; there was something oddly strange about this anyway. At Saturday she was just fine so it might had happened while Sunday, either that or something happened when she got back to her house, in which case it would probably be a simple accident

A bit later Xian got in the classroom, his condition was worse than her, when she saw him a smirk appeared in her face as she hold a small laugh… it was really funny for her to tease people, it was something that she used to do with Rukia and now she had a new reason to do it again; it was amusing for her to see how his eyes showed anger with a little doze of fear for the previous fight, the scar where shouting that she had proved him that he shouldn't mess up with a Tsukino. It wasn't totally true, actually it was her brother who did the job, but she wouldn't tell anyone about that little fact

Her family was a secret for the world, she had only accepted to talk about Rukia because she was the reason why she was there, she didn't know why she told the twins though; maybe she just had weakness for twins, considering what happened…

She looked around to find that the class was over and she had left with everyone without noticing

"Kianni!" said Renge

She felt relieved that it was her, she would have got lost otherwise

"Hi, Renge-Chan" said Kianni

"Kianni! I was looking for you… what happened?" asked Renge

"Ukiro tried to make me disappear and got really beat up while doing so" said Kianni

"I'm guessing that it was a work of Tsukino-kun" said Renge

"Nii-san got really mad when he saw how I was" said Kianni

"You can't blame him for wanting to protect his little sister" said Renge

"I can't, he and Mary have made my life much easier" said Kianni

Renge smiled, she realized that she was lucky to know so much about Kianni and was sure that in any other condition she'd have never told her anything. Life was something that Kianni didn't talk about, not when it came to hers at least, and preferred not to answer the simple question about her family either

"Ne… Kianni, I finished the new tome" said Renge

"Hi, you can come to my house and I'll correct it with you" said Kianni

"You're the best!" said Renge

"Are… I'm just doing my job as your beta reader" said Kianni

"Right… But I have to go to your house!" said Renge

Kianni rolled her eyes and sighed; she liked Renge's attitude a little bit, or at least she was used to it. However, Renge was no exception to the rule, even when she knew their names she was oblivious to their true behavior; she knew it and was glad about that… Her family was not an outsider's business

"Now, I have to go to my next class… see you at the club" said Kianni

She arrived at her classroom without getting lost for a hit of luck; she saw the twins and Haruhi and got where they were, after all, classes hadn't started

"Hi guys" said Kianni

"Hi Kianni" said Haruhi

"Etto… what happened to you?" asked Kaoru

"I fell from my stairway; luckily I was almost downstairs" said Kianni

"That must hurt" said Haruhi

"I'm fine, really… at least it didn't kill me" said Kianni

"I guess you're right" said Haruhi

"You should be more careful anyway" said Kaoru

"True, I have to take note of that one" said Kianni

She giggled for her own lame joke and gave the twins a smile, although Hikaru hadn't said a lot; with that she made them blush a little. She went to her desk and soon enough the class started

Later that day, she had her first time as a client; since she said that she needed to think about which host she wanted to spend time with, the guys gave her a week-time to figure it out. In that time, she was supposed to be one day with each one, mostly because she said that the girls seemed to be interested in what would be her decision

The first try would be with Mori and Hunni; because Hunni was the first to ask her and she couldn't say no to it. So there she was, sitting with the blonde and the black haired hosts eating a piece of strawberry cake

"Do you like that cake?" asked Hunni

"I do, Hunni-senpai" said Kianni

He smiled and she smiled back, some of the girls went 'kya!' and other said that she was so lucky; so far the day was nice and at the end of activities Renge and Kianni walked together outside. When they were in the parking-lot Renge told her driver that she was going with Kianni and they went to her limousine instead

"Renge-Chan is coming home" said Kianni

"Hi, miss" said the driver

They got into the limo and it started moving; while they were traveling she spotted the twins house realizing she hadn't pay attention to it before. Soon enough they got to her house where a blonde girl was waiting in the door

"Hime-sama, you returned" she said

Her eyes where a deep green and her voice was soft and childdish

"I told you not to call me like that, Mary" said Kianni

"I like doing it hime-sama" she answered back

"Hi there, Mary-Chan" said Renge

"Hi Renge-san, I'm happy to see you again" said Mary

"Same here" said Renge

"Let's get inside, shall we?" asked Kianni

"As you wish, hime-sama" said Mary

Once they were in, a brunnet boy with chestnut-colored eyes ran to them

"Where have you been?" he asked

"Hello Nii-san, I came back from school and brought Renge with me" said Kianni

"Nice to see you again, Tsukino-kun" said Renge

"I see… nice seeing you too Renge-Chan" he said

In that moment a blonde woman got downstairs

"Tony, you left me in the middle of a sentence" she said

"Gomenasai Okasan" he said

"Are… Renge-Chan, long time no see" she said

"Fancy seeing you again, Miss Tsukino" said Renge

"Please, call me Danielle" she said

"We'll be in my room" said Kianni

She went upstairs close followed by Renge, it wasn't strange for her to have that attitude with her family; Renge was used to it so she didn't say a thing… that was Kianni for all she knew


	6. Guessing

Drew: Hey Star…

Me: yep?

Drew: is there anything you wanna say?

Me: yeah… why are you still here? You're not even my character

Drew: uh, not what I was expecting, but… you just like me a lot

Victory: There goes ego-Drew

Drew: *falls comically*

Victory: Did I ever tell you that I love when you do that?

Me: I figured so far

Victory: ok, estrellita 24 doesn't own OHSHC, but she owns some of the characters in this story and the idea for the plot

Amber: I wanna say it!

Me: why am I not surprised

Victory: ¬¬

Amber: Here's the new one! Uh… what happened with Drew?

Me: you don't wanna know

Chapter 6: Guessing

-Kianni's POV-

I read it once more and bit my lip trying to think, I looked through the window for a second before the idea stroke in my head

"You need a conflictive character!" I say

She looks me confused and I show her the pages

"This is good, but you can do better" I say

"I'm listening" said Renge

"You need to put a character to mess things up, it has to have a interesting past and a reason to be there" I say

"Someone like you?" asked Renge

"That's a good example" I say

"And with that?" asked Renge

"Use the character to complicate things, make it lift someone upside down… I don't know! Something creative" I say

"That'll put everybody tense, and add lots of suspense to it" said Renge

"That's my point" I say

"You're a genius!" said Renge

"Arigatou, Renge-Chan!" I say

"Ne… Kianni-Chan, can you tell me what happened?" asked Renge

I sighed and opened the door to find my maid standing there

"Could you bring us some tea please?" I asked

"Of course miss" she said

I went back, closing the door behind and siting in my bed

"It started when I decided to take a walk around" I say

Before I knew it I told her everything that happened, I omitted the reaction of my brother or the fact that he was there

"It seems like you're getting in good terms with the twins" said Renge

"I guess so" I say

"You, form all people, should watch when you use that words" said Renge

I giggled at that comment knowing what she meant, there was this weird idea of hers that everything I guessed became truth, most of times anyways, and she was right in a way but I wouldn't be so sure… I just guess that she might be right

"Those two remind me a little of you and… uh, semanai" said Renge

"Don't worry, I realized that too" I say

"Hontoni?" asked Renge

"Hi, it's a bit strange though" I say

"Is that why you let them know you?" asked Renge

I blushed and looked elsewhere not really sure why I did so; it couldn't be due to Renge's words, she was well aware of my constant moving and that it was the reason why I tried to avoid people… then I realized that I had let the guys at Ouran see a little of my true self without noticing and I wonder the reason

"You can say so" I say

"What's on your mind?" asked Renge

I made a half smile, and looked at her with amusement

"Well… that's for me to know and for you to figure out" I say

It was something that I used to do ever since Rukia died, since my twin was the only to know everything about me and I wasn't sure if I wanted for someone else to do that

"It's getting late, you should get going if you don't want the dark to catch you" I say

"You're right… I'll see you tomorrow at school" said Renge

"Sure" I say

"Bye, bye… Kianni" said Renge

"See ya' Renge-Chan" I say

She walked outside and I put my things back to their place; I had lots of things to think over… I saw the picture of me and my sister when kids, both wearing similar dresses and each holding a piece of cake; then it hit me.

Three days from now there was my birthday; I generally don't do much of it but my father insisted in making me a party this year, then I heard the front door and headed downstairs to meet with him

"Welcome home, Otosan" I say

"I'm glad to see you here" he said

"How was your day?" I ask

"Pretty good, I got some interesting news" he said

"Can I know about it?" I ask

"Why of corse, it comes to my attention that you go to school with the Hitachiin twins" he said

"Hi, they are in my class" I say

"How very convenient; I want you to invite them to your party" he said

"Can I invite my friends to?" I ask

"Of corse Kianni, whatever you want" he said

"Then I'll give them the invitations" I say

-Third person's POV-

She couldn't know that those invitations would be the start to the way for her to realize something that'll put her world upside down…


	7. Reasons

Britany: Hello there!

Drew: You're here too?

Victory: I'm impressed that you're still here

Drew: I told you… 'She' likes me a lot

Me: knock it of meadow-head

Victory: good one!

Drew: *sweat drops*

Britany: anyways… estrellita 24 doesn't own OHSHC blah, blah, blah…

Me: Thanks Brit

Drew: Hey Star * gets way to close*

Me: *blushes* w-what?

Victory: get away from her right now or I'll electrocute you to death

Drew: *grins* Jealous? *hugs me*

Me: *faints*

Victory: look what you did

Drew: upsi, hey Amber could you please do the honors?

Amber: SURE! Here's the new one

Chapter 7: Reasons

She remembered the day that she made the biggest mistake of her life; she could see it in the corner of her eye as she wondered why she was remembering this

-Flash back-

A pair of black-haired girls walked into the same room, both of them have the same uniform and look exactly the same because both were twins

One of them throws herself in the big bed as the other sits on the chair next to it, this one looks at the other simply and she looks at her knowing she'll say something

"What are you thinking Rukia?" she finally asked

"I found that new boy on our class interesting" said Rukia

"Ukiro? I think he's pretty boring" she said

"You're always like that, Kianni" said Rukia

"I'm a bit less of a social person than you nee-san" said Kianni

Rukia sat in the bed looking at her twin, she looked back to turn to the window afterwards and Rukia watched her with a half-smile

"You can't fool me, you think he's interesting as well" said Rukia

Kianni looked at her and made a shy smile

"I do, all right… temo, you can keep him if you want" said Kianni

Rukia smile sadly, it was always like this, her sister would give up the things she liked for her

"You're a very selfless person Kianni" said Rukia

She giggled, used to hear her sister saying that a lot

"I'd rather you were happy that to lose you for something like this" said Kianni

Rukia smiled and walked to her twin to hug her

"Why do you always have to be right?" asked Rukia

"Because otherwise you won't know what to do" said Kianni

"So, how would you react if I try to get close to that guy?" asked Rukia

"You already know… I'll be happy for you if it works and kick his ass if it doesn't" said Kianni

"More like telling oniisan to do so" said Rukia

"Nah, I'm serious here" said Kianni

Rukia then felt sorry for the guy is he hurt her, Kianni could be… a little dangerous when she was angry, not to mention that you could get stroke by a lightning if you made her cry

"I'll like to see you happy, you know?" said Rukia

"I do, it always rains when I'm sad" said Kianni

"Rain is not that bad" said Rukia

-End flash back-

"Hime-sama, you're gotta go school" said Mary

"Coming" said Kianni

She woke too early and changed too fast as well, so she had time for having breakfast and thinking, now she went to the limo with his brother

"Ore… Nii-san you're coming with me?" asked Kianni

"Hi, I hope you don't care" said Tony

"It's fine by me" said Kianni

"Great!" said Tony

She giggled at his reaction, Tony had always been trying to be like a real brother to her, he was very protective of her like she was his little sister when they both had the same age; since he was only his brother in law; but he was like that to their little mid-sister, Mary, too

"You're acting like a child Nii-san" said Kianni

She was used to call him that, he did look older than her, and he didn't care at all

"Look who's talking" said Tony

He received a light push as a response, Kianni tried to be as gentle as possible when she did that kind of things, she didn't want to hurt him at all; and he was well aware that she had the strength like to do so…

Yet she never hurt anyone without a reason, she'll always think in others after herself, because above everything else, Kianni was a selfless person

"We're here" said Kianni

Tony didn't fail to notice the way her voice sounded happy, almost exited. It made him wonder what could made her feel that way about this place; they walked in together wining the stares from the students inside.

"Seems like someone is popular" said Tony

"I could say that back to you" said Kianni

He laughed, they kept walking and at some point she saw one of her friends so she looked at him with a smile

"I'm going now! See you, Nii-san" said Kianni

He nodded and watched her walk to a brown-haired guy with a smile, soon two more guys appeared; then he saw it… the two to appear the last were much like each other and she smiled happily at them

'So that's why you were so happy' thought Tony; he watched his 'sister' walk with the three of them talking with the three and giggling every now and then by something said by any of them. Tony walked to his own classroom wanting to ask her who this people where

-in Kianni's side-

She went to Haruhi smiling, she was happy for some random reason that she wouldn't think of right now

"Ohayo Haruhi-kun" said Kianni

"ah… ohayo Kianni" said Haruhi

"I needed to tell you something, but I guess I have to wait" said Kianni

Haruhi looked at her confused, just then the twins appeared

"Ohayo Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun" said Kianni

"**Ohayo**" said both

"Etto… do you know where can I find the art class?" asked Kianni

"We were…." said Kaoru

"…heading there" said Hikaru

"ah, what a coincidence" said Kianni

She didn't stop smiling in all the conversation sounding a bit innocent; the twins smiled at her

"**Come with us then**" they said

"okay" said Kianni

So she walked with them, they started talking about something without much relevance but she giggled once or twice for some things they'll said; she didn't notice the twins looking at her, or that there was one gaze more fixed than the other. A stare of someone who understand what she was like in the deepest only looking at the surface, not really knowing he does so…

"Ah, Haruhi-kun… you're in the same class?" asked Kianni

"yes, pretty much" said Haruhi

"I'm guessing that someone told you to take it" said Kianni

"huh?" asked Haruhi

"You just have that look on your face, you know?" said Kianni

"You observe a lot, don't you?" asked Haruhi

She giggled a little before looking at her with a half-smile

"You got me there" said Kianni

She looked in front of her still holding the smile, she knew that Haruhi was a girl but treated her like a guy like everyone else did, but for a second she reminded her a little bit of Rukia… 'you're a very practical person, aren't you?' she thought


	8. Preparations

Me:*waking up*

Drew: are you all right?

Me: *blushes* yeah I'm fine

Drew: thanks Arceus

Me: *giggles* thanks for caring

Drew: you're welcome

Victory: that's all, now move away

Drew: I do think you're jealous

Victory: in your dreams

Drew: there too *gets hit in the head*

Paul: what did you just say?

Victory: Paul!

Paul: *blushes* h-hi

The rest-excluding Drew and I: aww

Me: so much for the Teassingshipping

Drew: well… you're a teaser in your own way

Me: *blushes* you think?

Drew: here, let me help you

Victory: hey, Paul… what brings you here

Paul: not much really…

Others: *staring at me*

Me: hey, don't look at me

Drew: why of course you didn't brought him here

Paul: what's that supposed to mean?

Me: guys…

Victory: oh please, I wanna see him knocking greenie of

Me: *sweat drops*

Drew: if you think like that, then I'll get out *walks in a random direction*

Me: wait…

Victory: of course, be in his side! *walks in the opposite direction*

Me: great! yo go for the blond and I for the green haired

Britany: what about us?

Me: suit yourselves *runs in Drew´s direction*

Britany: *sighs* estrellita 24 doesn't own OHSHC and all that stuff

Amber: Here's the new one

Chapter 8: Preparations

When the class ended she reminded the invitations that she had to give them, she put one in Hikaru's desk and was about to give Kaoru his but the bell rang and she had to go to her next class leaving there the 'card'

Kaoru looked at his brother's desk to see the card and grabbed it thinking it could be a love letter like the ones that they used to receive, he spin it to see a sign in the bottom from one of the last persons he would thought

Something felt really wrong about this but he couldn't put his finger on it; I mean… what was wrong with her liking his brother? And just there he had a reason, his brother was in love with someone else and surely would break her heart, but… what if there was another reason?

He decided to go met with her later so that he could explain the situation, he was sure that she'll understand and she'll give him up… because he knew that she was a bit like him in that matter

"Ne, Kaoru… what do you have there?" asked Hikaru

He hid the card from his twin sight with a little blush appearing in his face, he didn't notice but Hikaru did and got even more curious

"What's it?" asked Hikaru

"Is really nothing" said Kaoru

He didn't buy it but he stopped asking, if he didn't wanted to tell him then he'll figure out himself. So when class ended and Kaoru went to find the owner of the card he followed from afar trying to avoid being discovered by his brother

Kaoru saw Kianni walking alone in the corridor and when she saw him she gave him a smile that made him blush a little bit, he got the card out and she walked to him

"You got that?" asked Kianni

"Hai, you confused the desks" said Kaoru

"I see, but I was so hurried that I forgot to give you yours" said Kianni

He looked at her puzzled and she handed him an identical card with a smile

"These are the invitations for my birthday party; I hope you can come Kaoru-kun that goes for Hikaru-kun as well" said Kianni

He took the other card and she went away waving at the stoic red-haired… 'So that was this all about' he thought. It made him feel a bit relieved and he decided to go give his brother his invitation, he found him pretty easy since he came to him asking what was about his weird behavior but he never answered

"Kianni invited us to her birthday, she told me to give you your invitation as well" said Kaoru

He handed him the card with his name and Hikaru took it to open it quickly

"Ne, Kaoru… you like Kianni?" asked Hikaru

He thought about it a while… he did like her, as a friend, but did it go further than that? And… what with all the sudden events?

* * *

Kianni gave the invitations to the guys in the host club convincing them all to go for various reasons and then gave Renge hers

"You wouldn't believe what happened when I tried to give the twins theirs" said Kianni

"Tell me!" said Renge

"I think that Kaoru-kun thought that it was a love letter" said Kianni

"What gave you that idea?" asked Renge

"Well… you'll see" said Kianni

She told her that Kaoru came with the card and when she told him that it was an invitation he seemed pretty surprised

"I'm more impressed by the fact that you're sure it was him" said Renge

"Twin-sight… it's my reason so far" said Kianni

"If you say so" said Renge

"Would you help me then?" asked Kianni

"You bet!" said Renge

Both walked towards Haruhi who knew that they were planning something as soon as she saw a mischievous glint in Kianni's eyes

"Ne, Haruhi-kun" said Kianni

"Hai" said Haruhi

"I was wondering if you can help me a little with my party" said Kianni

"You'll see I was going to help her but something came up" said Renge

"I see… then I guess it is ok" said Haruhi

"Arigatou gosai mas" said Kianni

It was all settled, they didn't know yet but Kianni was a really god observer and had saw some things that'll made this whole thing much more interesting


	9. Kianni's birthday party

Me: *panting* Found you!

Drew: Oh, hey Star

Me: *still panting* I know I said that you should leave but this is exaggerating

Drew: what? You don't like to be in a place you don't control

Me: is not that, but you made me ran to here *still panting*

Drew: then sit and catch your breath you silly

Me: *sits and takes big breaths* you're being awfully kind today

Drew: just found out something interesting

Me: *sighs* what a mess….

Drew: you think?

Me: *giggles* if it makes you feel better she was completely jealous

Drew: you would know *laughs*

Me: *laughs* yeah

Drew: but I'm fine if she prefers Paul over me

Me: wow you're pretty nice when you're out of my mind

Drew: Is that so? *gets way to close again*

Me: *blushes* w-what are you doing?

Drew: teasing you… 'Cause you don't own OHSHC

Me: I do own the plot and some characters in Pouring Rain though

Drew: just put your new chapter

Me: ok

Chapter 9: Kianni's birthday party

Haruhi got to the place earlier that the rest just like Kianni told her to, she waited there for a second before a blonde little girl with big green eyes opened the door

"Ah… Hime-sama, your friend is here! Please come in" she said

The girl took her to the living room where she saw Kianni walking downstairs a bit hurried

"Mary, I told you a thousand times not to call me that" said Kianni

"I like calling you that, and you do look like one" said Mary

Kianni sighed and Mary went to her bedroom leaving the girl and the cross-dresser alone

"Please forgive my mid-sister, she's always like that" said Kianni

"I see" said Haruhi

"Let's get started with this, okay?" said Kianni

"Hai" said Haruhi

They went to her bedroom where Haruhi saw a picture of three teenage girls, one had long curly black hair with light blue eyes, the one in her right was strawberry-blonde with green eyes, and the one in her left had long chestnut-colored hair and grey eyes

"Ne, Kianni… who are these girls?" asked Haruhi

"The one in the middle is my mom and the other two where her best friends in high school" said Kianni

"Ah… I see" said Haruhi

"I heard that your mom was in Ouran… mine studied in Ouran as well" said Kianni

Kianni was taking some clothes out of her closet before smiling to Haruhi

"Ne, Haruhi… why do you fake to be a guy?" asked Kianni

Haruhi looked at her both confused and surprised before smiling

"You really observe a lot" said Haruhi

"I'm used to doing so… and besides, you remind me a little of Rukia" said Kianni

"Hontoni?" asked Haruhi

"Would you do me a favor?" asked Kianni

* * *

They got to the building by the same way that last time and were welcomed by some of the servers; when they got to the ball room they saw something really incredible

There, giving the welcome, were Kianni and a very feminine-looking Haruhi. The black-haired saw them and said something to Haruhi so she saw them too

"I saw you made it here" said Kianni

Both nodded, and she looked at Haruhi that stood behind her

"Don't worry about her, I won't spill a word" said Kianni

They nodded and she smiled to them; Hikaru started talking with Haruhi for some reason and so they left Kaoru and Kianni by themselves

"So… how did you put her in that?" asked Kaoru

"It's a long story… true be told she looks cuter like that" said Kianni

"Hai that is true" said Kaoru

He smiled at her and she smiled back before looking at the other two

"It might be a bit difficult for you" said Kianni

He looked in the same direction before his gaze softened and he looked at Kianni

"You noticed, huh?" said Kaoru

"He's a bit obvious and besides… something like this happened to me once so I would know how it's like, you know?" said Kianni

She looked at him with a soft look and he blushed a little bit by that, she didn't notice anyway. He could feel the hot raising and shook his face to shake it off before smiling to her; she smiled back and then a brown haired guy with chestnut-colored eyes walked to them

"Kianni-Chan" he said

"Hai?" she asked

"Would you dance with me please?" he asked

He offered her a hand smiling and she smiled back

"Sure" said Kianni

So they went away leaving Kaoru alone, but he followed them with the eyes… he felt angry without knowing well the reason; of course that made him feel confused for it too

But for some reason he couldn't move his eyes away from her, when they stopped he walked to her and did something a bit odd for him

"Can I have this dance?" asked Kaoru

Kianni looked at him a bit taken aback before smiling at him

"Hai" said Kianni

So they started dancing and something felt awfully great about it; in a moment she looked slightly to the other two before giggling to herself, he looked for a second too and made a half smile before getting his mind back to the girl in front of him

"Thanks for coming by the way" said Kianni

"Well you invited us" said Kaoru

"True" said Kianni

The music stopped and they got apart, the rest of the night went pretty fast between some conversations and many funny things from the hosts that where present, not to mention that Kyoya was about to convince Kianni to keep her mouth shut when she told him that she wouldn't tell the secret. Later on she introduced the guy from early as her brother in law which made a certain red-haired feel stupid /you know the one/

But one of ours protagonists got to a realization and, more important, to a decision that'll made the whole story much better; though she didn't knew what life had stored for her...

* * *

Short episodes… they somehow sum everything up and they're easy to write

BTW, the guys are good now and everything is all right, with some little changes…

But do wait for Victory to make an appearance in next one


	10. The chosen ones

Victory: hi I'm Victory

Britany: and I'm Britany

Both: and this is… what's going on? *pushed away*

Kianni: Hello world!

Me: ja! That's a good one

Hikaru: I have something to say!

Me: nobody's keeping you

Hikaru: you'll see… I was in Latino-America, more expecific Argentina, and I tasted this…uh… I don't know how to say it; but it's brown and it's made with milk and I swear that's delicious

Me: might be 'dulce de leche'?

Hikaru: Totally, and you know what? I went through all Latino-America… and didn't found any better that Argentinian, I can swear it

Kaoru: He's acting weird

Me: I know, right?

Haruhi: it's so obvious that you're making an advertisement

Kianni: why do I suddenly need to eat Argentinian 'dulce de leche'?

Hikaru: because I'm awesome

Here's the new episode… /sponsored by Argentinian 'dulce de leche'/ really :P

Chapter 10: The chosen ones

She walked in and just nodded to the three of them before sitting and taking out a paper from her bag and staring at it until the class started; when the class ended she went to her next class without saying a word

"Kianni seems a bit down all of sudden" said Haruhi

Kaoru looked at the door where she just disappeared a few moments ago with a worried look, this didn't go unnoticed but Hikaru himself was a bit worried too… after all, they both understood Kianni a little, though that one of them knew better than to think that was all

Time passed by and he saw her going to the art class and decided to ask over this matter

"Kianni" said Kaoru

She stopped walking and turned to him, when she saw him she made a shy smile making him blush a little

"Hai?" asked Kianni

"Ah… etto… yo look a bit distracted, you know?" said Kaoru

"Hontoni? I guess I overthink things lately" said Kianni

He looked at her puzzled and she giggled

"I have to make a decision today, you know?" said Kianni

"So it's about that" said Kaoru

"Hai, I have got to the same answer every time so I guess it's safe" said Kianni

She looked around to find that he was alone and blushed a little while thinking in that

"We should go to the class anyway" said Kianni

She hurried to the classroom leaving a very confused Kaoru in the way; she got inside the classroom to find Hikaru and Haruhi inside, she was a bit surprised but when Kaoru arrived it seemed like he didn't care

"Are… something happened here, hasn't it?" said Kianni

He looked at her and made a slight nod; she looked back and smiled at him with some hints of the blush still on her checks. The class started, it was a simple class for her, and she had very good drawing skills and had done this kind of things since like forever

Drawing used to help her when her mind was messed up, like right now, so she really enjoyed this class. When every class was over she walked with a group of girls towards the third music room

"Etto… today is when you gonna choose, isn't it?" asked one

"Hai, I already have my answer" said Kianni

"Hontoni?" asked another

"Hai, but you have to wait till we get there to know" said Kianni

The girls changed an exited look and pushed her to get there quickly wining a light laugh from Kianni; one of them passed the news and when they arrived they were welcomed, not only by the host club but by a bunch of interested girls too

"I'm guessing you made your decision" said Kyoya

"Hai" said Kianni

And for some reason they all stood silent waiting to hear her choice, especially a certain red-haired that we all love so much

"It's a bit obvious though… but I think that I'll like the devil type please" said Kianni

She made a mischievous grin at that last part as the two twins went behind her

"That's good but…" said Hikaru

"We'll like you to play a game first" said Kaoru

"Sure" said Kianni

They had agreed in doing this, it was a test to the girl before thinking in letting her in; they felt sympathy for her or maybe something else… but this was something they wanted to know

"**Do you know… which one is Hikaru-kun?**" they asked

She looked at both and smiled

"The one in the right is Hikaru-kun and the one in the left is Kaoru-kun" said Kianni

The twins changed a surprised look and for some reason the girls looked at Haruhi to know the answer

"Is that true… Haruhi-kun?" asked one

"It is" said Haruhi

Kianni looked at her and smiled at the answer, she already knew it…

"So… how did you knew Tsukino-san?" asked another one

"Well, I kind of see them different" said Kianni

They then looked at her; both stares softened as she turned to them and made a full-smile /anime style/ making them both blush hardly

Time flew away and by the end of the club activities the twins had managed to make her laugh every now and then; she just keep holding that smile that made a heart race…

"I'll see you tomorrow" said Kianni

"**See you! Kianni**" they said

She chuckled and walked away, leaving after all the other girls. Once she was gone the hosts had a little talk about this and that and somehow ended talking about Kianni. Kyoya said that ever since she came in more clients came too so… Hunni seemed to like her and so did Mori, the twins didn't speak but they changed a smile when Kyoya said that she should stay, even Haruhi seemed to be okay with that; Tamaki, by his side, was still fighting to process that he had lost to the twins and now was in his emo-corner…

OoOMeanwhileOoO

Kianni got to her house and his brother practically jumped in front of her

"Is it true?" asked Tony

"First, calm down… second, what are you talking about?" asked Kianni

Tony took a deep breath and looked at her seriously

"I heard that you'd been attending to the host club" said Tony

"Hai, the guys in the club are my friends that you saw in the party" said Kianni

"Now, is it true that you have a thing for those weird twins?" asked Tony

He got hit on the head by her hand and he raised his eyes at her

"Don't say that again" said Kianni

"So you do have a thing for them" said Tony

She blushed a little and made a half-smile

"Not for the two" said Kianni

She moved him out of the way gently and went to her room without listening to his complains until…

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tony

She turned half way and made a half-grin

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" said Kianni

And she left to her bedroom leaving a very confused guy downstairs, being that guy her brother in law…

* * *

Every time I read the words 'dulce de leche' I start laughing…

So there you go…


	11. Now, that sure it's an accident!

-Victory and Britany eating 'dulce de leche' with only spoons-

Victory: they were right… this is delicious

Hikaru: I know, right?

Britany: why do I like this so much?

Hikaru: because I'm awesome

Drew: why is he still here?

Me: I can't get rid of him, he's just that awesome

Drew: whatever, why don't we put him on test?

Me: sounds good… hey Hikaru would you make the honors?

Hikaru: sure… 'estrellita24' doesn't own OHSHC but she does own some of the things here

Me: good enough?

Drew: I'm not sure…

Amber: *Appearing* Here's the new one! *looks at Hikaru* who's him?

Me: *sighs* long story…

Chapter 11: Now, that sure it's an accident!

"If it doesn't make sense it doesn't make sense" said Kianni

"Temo Kianni-san...!" said Renge

"I'm serious Renge-Chan" said Kianni

"Fine, I'll start from scratch" said Renge

"You know that you just need to change the line, don't you?" asked Kianni

"Hontoni?" asked Renge

"Hai, you just need to put something that has to do with the topic you're using" said Kianni

"I see… you're a genius!" said Renge

"I'm just doing my job" said Kianni

"There it goes!" said Renge

She handed her the corrected paper and she red it to stare at paper before looking at her, a wide smile appearing in her lips

"This is it!" said Kianni

"Finally!" said Renge

She made little victory dance for the amusing of her friend; time had flew away so she convinced the burnet to leave before it get darker

"I'll see you on school" said Kianni

"I'll keep you a copy" said Renge

"That sounds good" said Kianni

She finally left and Kianni went to her room and started drawing something; at first there where only lines but soon those simple lines turned into something beautiful, something strange for her… a butterfly

She'd always liked butterflies, not only because they were pretty, but also because they will only appear when sun was up; and if sun was up it meant she was happy, so… you can figure everything else up

A day went and come, lately time seemed to go too fast compared with other years. The following day she'll went to the club beforehand because Renge told her too and was wondering what could be going on in her mind

When the next day came along she was prepared for whatever Renge had stored for her, though she didn't knew that destiny was about to play one on her…

When classes finished she went to the club right away a bit excited, she didn't knew why but it was kind of funny when she got to the door a pair was about to go out and stood there frozen, they couldn't say a word until Renge saw her

"Kianni, you're here!" said Renge

She nodded and the burnet dragged her inside making both twins turn around staring at her; she released herself from Renge

"I can walk by myself Renge-Chan" said Kianni

She was bright red, her heart was beating too fast and last thing she needed was for her to drag her throw the room; she started walking but, being as nervous as she was, she tripped with a banana peel that was laying in the ground and felt over something; she raised as she could to see a pair of very surprised grey eyes… she stood up lightly but fast before looking at him with a sorry look

"Gomenasai Mori-sempai" said Kianni

Hunni ran towards them and head to Kianni first with a worried look

"Are you ok Kia-Chan?" asked Hunni

"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy" said Kianni

She looked at Mori and the small blonde went to him and asked the same question only to get a nod; she looked at the peel and gazed toward the twins like who has found the brain behind a crime. However, when her eyes reached the two red-haired her look turned from upset to worried as she saw Kaoru clutching his fits with the stare fixed in Mori… and made her wonder; what happened when she fall?

She walked to the twins with a half-smile; Hikaru hit Kaoru lightly in the side to make him turn his attention to her

"You sure you're ok?" asked Hikaru

"Hai, it was only an accident, I should have looked where I was going" said Kianni

She was looking at the ground for the last quote; he just looked at her until she looked back and gave him that worried look that made him feel uneasy in a good way…

He smiled making her blush a little, though he didn't notice the red in her checks, he didn't fail to notice a hint of relief in her eyes. So she smiled and the whole situation flew away like it never happened, Renge gave her what looked like pages from a comic and she read it closely before looking at her blackly

"Renge-Chan… you do know that I'm not part of the club, don't you?" asked Kianni

Renge laughed in a strange way before looking seriously at Kianni

"You see, I need some help with the job that I have and I thought that you'll be a perfect fit" said Renge

"Temo… if I do that then I won't be a costumer anymore" said Kianni

"Actually, what I need you to do is to be my personal informer inside the crowd" said Renge

Kianni thought about it for a while before smiling mischievously

"You're telling me to spy?" asked Kianni

Renge smiled back in the same way

"If it's necessary" said Renge

There was an awkward silence before both of them started laughing; that was an internal joke between them…

"So… what's the deal?" asked Haruhi

"Basically I'll do the same as now but I have to do a cosplay every time you do" said Kianni

"That sounds interesting" said Kyoya

"Ah… don't worry, my step mother works in the cosplay emprise so I can get almost anything" said Kianni

"So that's why…" said Hikaru

"…you're friends with Renge" said Kaoru

"Mostly" said Kianni

Both twins exchanged a look and Kianni turned to face them

"I guess you had to be there" said Kianni

* * *

If you recognize any of the references in this chapter then you see the same things as I do

How do you like that?


	12. About to explode

Drew: so… let me get this straight; you're almost over with this

Me: You can put it that way

Drew: all in all without being the owner of the series or the manga

Me: I thought we had discussed this earlier

Drew: I know, just reminding you

Me: you're impossible!

Drew: no need acting, I know you like me

Me: *groans*

Drew: *chuckles* here's the new one

Me: How come that you're the only one here?

Drew: you tell me

Chapter 12: About to explode

The water drops falling frantically, the feats moving fast still cautious as not to fall, the stare fixed in some point far away from that spot and the heart pouring matching with the rain

No one would understand that's why she was running; no one would care, that's why she was crying; but really she was afraid of letting someone in just to be left alone once more….

She stopped at a familiar sight, a well-known park for the black-haired girl; she went to the swings and sat in one letting the tears fall down to the floor. Even then she didn't fail to notice the footsteps approaching her; she didn't look hoping that person would just go away, she didn't knew who was in front of her

"You'll catch a cold if you keep like this" said a male voice

She recognized the voice and gazed towards the owner, her eyes saw the red hair and the worried green eyes but she didn't show any emotions

"Why do would you care?" asked Kianni

He didn't answer but only leaned his umbrella over her head with a soft smile

"I just do" he said

She looked right to his green eyes noticing true inside them and a few tears felt over as she looked down again

"Sumimasei Kaoru-kun…. I'm just a bit out of mood" said Kianni

He offered her a hand and she gazed up for a second before taking it; he helped her up and she gave him a smile that made his heart skip a beat but smiled back all the same

She started feeling better just like that and started thinking of the reasons why that happened reaching one very important conclusion and blushed furiously; she looked elsewhere releasing his hand but he didn't noticed that much

"Ah… It's getting late" said Kianni

"Shall I walk you home?" said Kaoru

"Wouldn't that be a bit troublesome?" asked Kianni

"Not at all… besides I can't let you get any wetter" said Kaoru

She looked at him and he smiled managing to make her blush a little more; however she returned the smile and he felt relieved that she stopped crying

"Then let's get going or you'll catch a cold too" said Kianni

He smiled and they started walking together to her hose, in the way they talked a little about this and that

"I used to go to that park with Rukia when we were kids" said Kianni

"So basically you left before the so called accident" said Kaoru

"Pretty much, and that was when I meet Renge-Chan" said Kianni

She smiled at the memory and then started to laugh surprising him a little bit as the rain stopped

"Semanai… it just amuse me how much I got to remember" said Kianni

She smiled simply at him before looking straight into the road with a different expression, she felt a gaze fixed on her but not the gaze of the red-haired guy at her side… she looked at the direction of that gaze to see something that she didn't want to see and hurried her steps making him walk faster by effect

"What's going on?" asked Kaoru

"Just saw the most stubborn guy in earth" said Kianni

He worried a little when she said that, she had told them about this guy once and didn't seem as a nice guy, and grabbed her hand to lead her to the hose at a higher speed. She looked from the hand to him before feeling her heart start racing up, though she didn't think it was for the way they were running, she knew better than that

They reached her hose and slowed down, he let go of her hand and she started heading to the front door before turning to him for a second

"Arigatou ne, Kaoru-kun" said Kianni

She made a full smile for him before turning once more and disappearing inside the huge house; he had to calm down before heading home, he wondered what could had happen when he was gone until he saw a familiar face, it was that guy again

"Oh… so, you're still here" said Xian

He looked at him with a cold stare; one that he used to use while ago

"What could possibly bring you here?" asked Xian

"I could ask the same" said Kaoru

They just stared at each other until Xian finally turned and started to walk away

"She never stays in one place, so be ready to let her go when the moment comes" said Xian

He disappeared in the distance and Kaoru left to head to his house not able to get that from his mind, she did say that ever since Rukia died she moved every now and then, but she never mentioned having to move again… if she really was leaving she would say it, wouldn't she? She couldn't leave just like that…

OoOMeanwhileOoO

Kianni was dealing with her little mid-sister, helping her with a little matter that wasn't really that big… lately she had to deal with her 'brother'

"Where have you been?" asked Tony

"In the park" said Kianni

A smile playing in her lips with a pale blush on her cheeks

"Ah… Hime-sama came with a very nice guy" said Mary

"Who would that be?" asked Tony

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't be able to know who he is" said Kianni

"I'm guessing he's one of those twins" said Tony

She didn't say a word but her smile grew wider as she walked pass him; she left the blond and the burnet alone so Tony looked at Mary expecting something

"I like him, he made the scary guy leave" said Mary

"If that person was here, how come that she's so happy?" asked Tony

"God oniisan, you don't get it at all" said Mary

The small blond left to look for the black-haired leaving a very confused burnet in the way, being the blond only seven years old and having both the burnet and black-haired the same age…

When Mary knocked her door she was glad it was her, she couldn't stand another talk with her overly jealous step-brother right now

"I wanna know!" said Mary

"What about?" asked Kianni

The blond closed the door and smiled at her

"The guy's name" said Mary

Kianni smiled absently and pointed her to sit in the bed with her

"His name's Kaoru" said Kianni

"He seems as a nice guy" said Mary

She looked at her younger sister and made a half-smile

"You can say that" said Kianni

"And as far as I heard he has a twin" said Mary

"You know? Sometimes you're pretty awesome" said Kianni

Mary smiled and she laughed before looking through the window

"Ne, Hime-sama… you like this guy?" asked Mary

She opened her eyes widely and the blond giggled; she looked elsewhere with a new doubt in her head


	13. So it exploded

I can't believe I'm so close to finish this

Victory: ya' know… you've finished most of your stories

Me: well it wasn't always like that

Britany: really?

Me: what, is it really that hard to imagine?

Victory: not really :3

Me: Tch

Britany: well I think it's kinda odd seeing all that you've done here

Me: aww, thanks Brit

Britany: you're welcome ˆˆ

Victory: cut it down, she doesn't own much

Me: *falls comically*

Amber: Here's the new one!

Chapter 13: so it exploded

She arrived school alone this day; however she saw a pair of well-known twins getting down of their limo and they saw her too

"Ah… ohayo Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun" said Kianni

"Ohayo Kianni" they said

They went to each side wining a blush from the black-haired girl

"You don't mind…" said Hikaru

"If we walk with you…" said Kaoru

"Do you?" they finished

"I guess it's okay" said Kianni

Both twins smiled, she blushed but smiled back at them. But oddly enough she avoided them for the rest of the day; she didn't went to the club that day telling Renge that she had a headache and decided to go home; this worried the twins when they heard it, but not only them since the other members had taken a like on her

"I don't think we should pay her a visit though, knowing Kianni having people around is the last thing she needs" said Renge

But they knew better, she needed to talk with someone though Renge had a point; she wouldn't like to have the whole club there… but probably she wouldn't even be at her house, that was a fact

When club-time finished they went to their house still thinking on it, Kaoru had an idea of where she could be and since he had told Hikaru what happened the other day he did too. The twins where looking at each other with a hint of nostalgia, they realized that it wasn't just them anymore, first to cross their barrier was Haruhi and now Kianni did two… but they crossed her barrier as well, her however was a bit more fragile than theirs

"You should go and talk with her" said Hikaru

Kaoru turned bright red and looked elsewhere

"H-How did you know?" asked Kaoru

"The same way you knew what I felt for Haruhi" said Hikaru

He then smiled, 'that way, huh?' thought Kaoru

"Well then, I guess I better get going" said Kaoru

He gave Hikaru a big smile and he smiled back nodding; they both knew that they'll always have each other and no one would change that… not that those two will ever think of that

So…

Kaoru got to the park and saw her in the same swing with the stare fixed in the sky; her eyes seemed to be shining in amazement, he looked up and saw a full rainbow

He sat in the swing next to her; she kept looking at the rainbow like a child

"Steki!" said Kianni

He smiled and she looked at him with a smile

"It's the first time I see a real one" said Kianni

"Honto?" asked Kaoru

"Hai, I know it sounds kind of odd though" said Kianni

She just smiled making him blush a little

"Temo… why are you avoiding us?" asked Kaoru

"Oh, that… I was dealing with myself about something that I found out recently" said Kianni

"I see" said Kaoru

She stood up and walked to be in front of him and leaned her head to the side

"Se no ne? Corewa hontoni daisuki" said Kianni /Trans: You know? I really like you/

She gave him a smile as his eyes were wide open, she turned around and started to walk away

"See you later Kaoru-kun" said Kianni

She disappeared between the crowd leaving a very shocked Kaoru… so she liked him; that sure explained a lot. And he had to wait until the next day to talk to her so he went to his house to find a really happy looking Hikaru, however he changed his look when he saw his shocked face

"What happened?" asked Hikaru

"I'm not very sure" he lied

He looked at him not buying it

"What about you?" asked Kaoru changing subjects

"I kissed her!" said Hikaru

"Really? How was it?" asked Kaoru

"Very sweet actually" said Hikaru

"As that 'dulce de leche' thing'?" asked Kaoru

"Sweeter" said Hikaru

Kaoru made a half-smile and then Hikaru remembered what he was supposed to be doing

"So, how was Kianni?" asked Hikaru

"She seems fine" said Kaoru

"Then why do you look so confused?" asked Hikaru

"I… I think she likes me" said Kaoru

"I don't get it… what's so wrong about that?" asked Hikaru

"That I think I like her too" said Kaoru

-Okay that's confusing-

oOo the next day oOo

It was an awkward day since Kianni would blush every time she saw Kaoru and tried to avoid him if that was possible, he needed to talk with her about what happened the day before

When he finally found her he had to stop her from running away due her own confusion

"Mate curesai" said Kaoru

She froze in tracks and turned, when she did he was so near that their lips meet accidentally; she was about to pull back when she noticed that he was kissing her so she shut her eyes and kissed him back… when they broke apart she made a half smile still blushing making him blush a little

"I really like you Kianni" said Kaoru

"I figured and I'm very glad, because I like you too" said Kianni

He smiled at her and she smiled back, things seemed to be fine like that… it was kind of perfect

* * *

Every time someone says 'dulce de leche' I win 25 cents, and people wonders how I get so much change


	14. Truth comes after

Kianni: OMG last chapter!

Victory: I like her attitude

Drew: is she alone?

Me: I think so

Drew: good

Me: jeez you're acting weirder than normal

Victory: oh he's just jealous

Drew: no, I'm not!

Kianni: don't worry, she'll do a story where you can get her all by yourself

Drew: really?

Me: ah… how do I answer that

Victory: May I do it for you?

Me: you would do that?

Victory: *face palm*

Kianni: estrellita 24 is just a girl that loves messing around with her favorite series

Me: that's new

Kianni: shall I say it?

Me: go ahead, after all you're like me

Kianni: here's the new one

Chapter 14: Truth comes after, though is the last

They got apart and a smile played in both mouths

"So does this means we're together?" asked Kaoru

"We'll have to find that out" said Kianni

He threw her a questioning look and she giggled before taking his hand and dragging him over

"Come on, you don't wanna get late to the club" said Kianni

He smiled and started moving faster to keep on with her who just giggled. They didn't noticed the stares of the others students, not like they care though… they got to the third music room and went in together catching the attention of the whole club

"What's going on here?" asked Hikaru

"Long story…" said Kianni

"I hope you understand that things can't change" said Kyoya

"You never change Kyou-kun"

This made a certain red-haired go to Tamaki's emo-corner

"You know each other?" asked Haruhi

"Shall I tell the story?" asked Kyoya

"Well… I don't remember it" said Kianni

"I see, the I'll tell you too" said Kyoya

-Flash back- Kyoya's Pov

I meet her when we were kids, Rukia and her were as inseparable as the twins and looked a lot like each other; however Kianni was more hermetic than her sister… the only reason why I could tell them apart was because she would look at me with a bored look while her sister looked at me a bit curious

I got to know them a little bit and managed to get in good terms with her, so when Rukia died and she tried to escape I knew where to look for her… I ran throw the city to find her talking to a little girl under the rain on a park; this girl managed to make her smile so I decided to find who she was and followed her

When I got to her house I meet her dad by causality to find that this girl was actually Haruhi, so I decided that I'll help Kianni a little and made her know about the fact that her mother studied in Ouran and then convinced Kianni to came here when she headed back to Japan

-End of Flash back-

"That explains so much and so little" said Haruhi

"I hear that" said Kianni

The rest was still shocked, Kaoru was now with them and shared the shock

"Temo… that was very nice from you, Kyou-kun" said Kianni

With that she managed to make him blush a little; Kaoru walked to her with a sad look and she looked at him confused

"You're gonna leave me for Kyoya-sempai?" asked Kaoru

"Are you nuts? What give you that idea?" asked Kianni

"Well… you didn't put me a nickname" said Kaoru

She giggled at that comment and looked at him with a charming smile

"That's because I like your name silly" said Kianni

He stood frozen, unable to answer that statement, she smiled being well aware that he was jealous and hugged him; he noticed, blushed and hugged her back

-Author's POV-

And that's how the prince (Kianni) found Cinderella (Kaoru) with the help of a crystal slipper (me)

And the live happily ever after

THE END


End file.
